Devices for cutting apples into sections have been available for many years. In a typical device, several radial blades are supported by a central hub blade and an outer frame. As the device is pushed downward over an apple, the central hub blade cuts the core into a central cylinder while the radial blades divide the remaining apple into several wedge-shaped sections.
Unfortunately, the current devices can be difficult to use because they do not readily push all the way through an apple or other food item. The skin of an apple, for example, may provide resistance against a complete cut. This leads to users pushing against the final bit of apple with their fingers, risking a cut or injury as the fingers come into contact with the blade.